Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Generación X
by Anubisfullbuster
Summary: Tsuna logra entrar a la universidad y llevar una rutina "normal" sin saber que la nueva ceremonia de sucesión se acerca
1. Prólogo

Los Personajes de Katekyo Hitma Reborn! Son propiedad de Akira Amano

No sé ustedes pero a mí en lo personal me decepciono el final de KHR! Digo sentí como que Shonen Jump o Amano-sama quiso darle un final rápido, ya que todo aparte de quedar incompleto me pareció inconcluso, muchos decían "Tsuna quedo igual pero con amigos" y de cierta forma es cierto, a pesar de que todo el trasfondo de cómo los consiguió y lo que valen es importante, siguió siendo dame-Tsuna y ya, así que decidí continuar la historia, un pequeño timeskip, y espero les guste y me ayuden con esto.

**Prólogo**

**-Tsuna´s POV-**

Quién diría que han pasado 5 años desde que derrotamos ha Bermuda y arreglamos la maldición de los arcobalenos, Kawahira sigue vigilando el aparato de Talbot y Bermuda y los otros Vendice lo mantienen funcionando.

Es difícil vivir sin mi madre en Tokyo, aunque se puso feliz al saber que fui aceptado en la universidad, todo fue gracias a Reborn. Después de la secundaria todos entramos a Namimori-High, incluyendo a Haru. Tuvimos bastante suerte, Gokudera, Chrome, Hana, Haru, Kyoko, Yamamoto y yo estábamos en la misma clase, y por edad Onii-san y Hibari estaban un año arriba de nosotros. La preparatoria transcurrió de manera normal, claro a excepción de mi entrenamiento con Reborn. Rutina de escuela, salidas los fines de semana algunas al estilo Vongola. Pero ese tiempo duro muy poco, los tres años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Llego el último año de preparatoria y nuestros caminos se bifurcaron.

Ryohei se fue a Italia a entrenar en la CEDEF junto a Colonnello, y por una extraña razón se llevo a Hana con él. Actualmente trabaja como miembro oficial de la CEDEF y es campeón peso pluma en la División Italiana de Boxeo.

Mukuro y Chrome desaparecieron en cuanto Chrome terminó la preparatoria, sigo preocupado por ella.

Hibari, entro a la academia de policía e investigación de Namimori y le "pidió" a Gianini iniciar con la construcción de la base de La Fundación. Por ahora cursa el segundo año en la academia, pero muchos dicen que puede graduarse antes de lo establecido.

Lambo, I-pin, Futa y Bianchi se quedaron con mamá, sin embargo Reborn pidió a Fon mudarse para no interrumpir el entrenamiento de I-pin, además de buscar una alternativa para acelerar la madurez de las características fisiológicas de Lambo y volverlo un buen luchador.

Irie, Byakuran, Uni, Gamma y los demás milfiore están viviendo en Italia de forma pacífica, bueno hasta donde yo sé.

Los arcobaleno regresaron a sus vidas normales actualmente tienen la apariencia de niños de 7 años y parece que Uni se encuentra bien.

Haru entro en la universidad en la que trabaja su padre en la carrera de Diseño textil, sigo sin entender como sucedió pero empezó a salir con Gokudera-kun y actualmente son novios a pesar de la distancia.

En cuanto a Kyoko-chan, decidió estudiar medicina, y logro entrar a Todai. En cuanto a nuestra relación después de la preparatoria le confesé mis sentimientos, pero eso es otra historia. Hoy en día lleva un alto promedio, y Reborn le consiguió una beca completa, vive en el mismo edificio de departamentos que nosotros junto a otras dos estudiantes una de Nutrición y otra de Derecho.

Yamamoto recibió una beca por parte de las Golondrinas de Tokyo y con una carta de recomendación logro entrar en la carrera de administración en Todai, aunque juega en el equipo de reservas es muy probable que debute en la próxima temporada. Gokudera-kun entro por los métodos convencionales a Todai quedando en primer lugar en el examen de admisión, además de estar estudiando física por las tardes. Por mi parte Reborn uso las influencias de Vongola y me obligo a entrar en administración, dijo que era la mejor carreara por el bien de la famiglia, así fue como termine viviendo con Yamamoto, Gokudera y Reborn en un gran apartamento en Tokyo.

Yo sé que esto está aburrido, peroquiero que vaya mejorando, capítulo a capítulo, además me gustaría saber si a alguien se le ocurre otros arcos para Reborn en lo personal tengo pensado dos pero cualquier sugerencia es válida.

Gracias por leer


	2. Italia

Gracias por el apoyo, espero que este episodio también les agrade.

Todos los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Son propiedad de Akira Amano

Italia

-Ya llegué- gritó Tsuna mientras cerraba la puerta de su departamento, -Ciaossu, te llego esto- Reborn lanzó un sobre a una velocidad increíble que de no ser por la hyper intuición hubiera cortado la frente de Tsuna, el sobre se encajo en la puerta y Tsuna lo tomo, un sobre blanco cerrado con un sello de cera con el escudo Vongola, -D-d-del Noveno- tartamudeo Tsuna mientras tragaba saliva, dos cosas eran seguras, durante estos 5 años Timoteo sólo escribía para dos cosas; misiones especiales para Reborn o el cheque con la firma que mantenía activa la beca tanto de Kyoko como de Tsuna, sin embargo, en ninguna de las dos ocasiones la carta era dirigida al castaño y era raro que Reborn respetara su privacidad, algo andaba mal. -Vamos Dame-Tsuna que esperas para abrirla- dijo Reborn mientras convertía a León en una pequeña navaja y se la aventaba a su pupilo, insertándose en el mismo lugar que el sobre lo había hecho hace apenas unos instantes, Tsuna agarró el cuchillo y abrió la carta.

"_Querido Tsunayoshi-kun, escribo con la intención de invitarte a ti y a tu familia a pasar sus próximas vacaciones de verano, en nuestra cede en Milan, anexos a la carta vienen los boletos de avión para regresar a Namimori, donde tengo entendido tus guardianes de la nube y el trueno residen, una vez en Namimori Gianini pasará a recogerlos y los traerá a la ubicación secreta de la base. Espero que pueda atender a mi invitación, de antemano gracias" _

Tsuna termino de leer la carta que tenía una pequeña llama del cielo en la esquina inferior derecha y la firma de Timoteo IX en la esquina inferior izquierda, así comprobó su autenticidad. Efectivamente hoy era último día de clases. Las vacaciones en Italia no sonaban para nada mal, pero había algo que le seguía pareciendo demasiado sospechoso, -¿Y los demás?, no se supone que sólo recogen calificaciones en estas fechas— dijo Reborn interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tsuna que guardaba la carta en donde venía –Gokudera-kun no había recibido las de una clase de física y su profesor llega hasta tarde y Yamamoto tiene práctica hasta las 6— contesto Tsuna –Y, ¿qué hay de Kyoko?— volvió a cuestionar el niño del sombrero –¿Kyoko, qué tiene que ver?— preguntó el castaño preocupado por su ahora novia –El Nono la considera de tu familia, no seas tan idiota y cuenta los boletos a Namimori— El décimo se apuro a sacar el contenido del sobre y efectivamente eran 5 boletos, "Jet privado V, 17/Jun/2013, 23:30hrs", era lo escrito en ellos tenían hasta mañana para arreglarlo todo. –Bueno, Kyoko-chan sale las 3, me pidió que fuera a recogerla, y pues no puedo rechazar a mi abuelito, así que en cuanto lleguen todos les contamos—concluyo Tsuna con una sonrisa forzada.

Tsuna se seguía odiando por haber inmiscuido a Kyoko en la mafia, aunque al contarle su secreto, aquel día en el futuro, hizo su relación más abierta, aún a estas alturas seguía teniendo pesadillas de su enfrentamiento con Tazaru y la cara de miedo de Kyoko-chan, ahora podía entender un poco a su padre.

Tsuna compró unos tulipanes y se dirigió a la facultad de medicina en la motocicleta que Gianini le regaló al cumplir la mayoría de edad. Llego a la universidad y no tardo en reconocer a lo lejos a la chica del largo cabello naranja quien portaba una blusa rosa con una falda en un tono más oscuro –¡Kyoko-chan!— gritó el castaño mientras agitaba los brazos, lo que llamo la atención de la chica,—hasta luego Karin-chan, Tsuki-chan— se despidió de sus amigas para ir a donde el castaño se encontraba. Llegó con él y se sorprendió al ver un gran ramo de tulipanes su flor favorita –Felicidades por terminar primera en este semestre— La pelinaranja tomó las flores y salto para darle un gran abrazó a su querido novio, mientras este simplemente se sonrojo y correspondió al abrazó. Tsuna sintió las suaves manos de Kyoko aferrarse a su cintura mientras aceleraba, cuidando que las flores no cayeran.

En el campus de ciencias experimentales, se encontraba Gokudera, -Ese bastardo, me bajo dos décimas simplemente porque se le hincharon las pelotas, encima nos cita a las 2 y llega a las 3:30, si bien me dijeron que era un hijo de puta- la tormenta gritaba al teléfono –Hayato, tranquilízate dos decimas no son nada- contesto la mujer del otro lado del teléfono – Es que no entiendes, ese trabajo era perfecto, no sé cómo pueden tener a idiotas como él dando clases- Gokudera seguía con sus reclamos – Oye, si sigues así mejor voy a colgar- sentenció la voz del otro lado de la línea, -Es que no entiendes o ¿qué? Estúpida mujer, evite el contacto contigo por una semana para concentrarme en los finales, y el idiota ese hace que no haya valido la pena- siguió gritando el peliplateado –Te he dicho que me llamo Haru, a pesar de todo no puede llamarme por mi nombre. Pero, estás diciendo ¿qué me extrañaste?- La voz detrás del teléfono tembló un poco como si se avergonzará, mientras que el chico se ruborizaba un poco - ¡Sí! ¿Contenta?, además quizá este año no pueda ir a Namimori- un silencio incomodo vino después de ese gritó y Gokudera continuó –Me faltan 6000 yens para el boleto, lo siento mujer, haré lo posible para estar contigo en navidad- concluyó Gokudera –No te preocupes, entiendo- dijo la voz de Haru que parecía se estaba desmoronando. Del otro lado de la línea en la residencia Miura en Namimori, Haru lloraba desconsolada, era claro que era sólo un pretexto de seguro Gokudera se había conseguido una novia mejor que ella halla, todos esos pensamientos estaban ocasionando una verdadera tormenta en su mente. –Maldito, idiota del Baseball, sabía que no debíamos apostar tal suma, malditas Golondrinas de Tokyo, cómo pudieron perder con 6 carreras de ventaja- seguía replicándose Gokudera por no tener el dinero, subió a su Harley –Davidson y regresó al departamento.

-Se va, se va yyyyy se fue, bien hecho Yamamoto-kun, 9 homeruns, 1 hit. Muy bien es todo por hoy, disfruten sus vacaciones – Dictamino el entrenador de las fuerzas básicas de las Golondrinas, -Gracias entrenador- dijo Yamamoto mientras se dirigía hacia la salida con su habitual sonrisa, tomo una ducha, se cambio y se fue, a punto de llegar a donde estaba su moto una multitud de chicas, se abalanzaron contra él, pedían autógrafos y fotos con el capitán del equipo de Baseball de la universidad y promesa para las grandes ligas, se comenzaba hacer tarde, pero no le gustaba decepcionar a sus fans, dio el último y se subió a su motocicleta, el reloj marcaba las 6:35, llegó a casa y como era de esperar las motocicletas de sus amigos ya estaban ahí. –Ya Vine- abrió la puerta y entro, -No conoces el termino puntualidad idiota- reclamó Gokudera antes que los demás pudieran articular palabra, -lo siento- se disculpo Yamamoto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Bien, Tsuna tiene algo que decirles- Dijo Reborn mientras daba un sorbo a expresso, -¡Reborn!- reclamó Tsuna que no tenía idea de cómo darles la noticia, -¿Sucede algo malo Juudaime?- su mano derecha notó la preocupación del Décimo, -No es nada Gokudera-kun- rasco su cabeza y tomo un gran respiro – Esta mañana llego una carta del Noveno, nos invitó a todos a Italia para estas vacaciones, si están de acuerdo, mañana a las 11:30 de la noche partimos a Namimori a recoger a Lambo y a Hibari- concluyó Tsuna que por dentro se desmoronaba no entendía como fue capaz de decirlo sin tartamudear. –y-y-y- el guardián de la tormenta tartamudeaba, pero Kyoko le quito las palabras de la boca -¿Qué hay de Haru-chan?-, -Claro que es bienvenida- dijo Reborn de forma despreocupada, todos se mostraban felices, a excepción de Tsuna, que tenía el presentimiento que esto terminaría mal.

Hasta aquí el episodio de hoy, díganme que les pareció, sé que lo estoy dejando algo cursi y hasta cierto punto aburrido, pero es sólo para calentar motores poco a poco la historia se pondrá mejor. No olviden dejar sus Reviews con sus comentarios, toda crítica es válida. Pienso actualizar una vez por semana.


	3. Namimori

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano _

_(AN)Retome un poco el estilo del Arco de vida diaria espero les guste, no lo había mencionado pero creo que unas cosas ya son obvias es TsunaXKyoko GokuderaXHaru MukuroXChrome YamamotoXOC (no tan original tome la idea de otro fic), me gusta hacerlo algo dramático pero en verdad pienso escribir casi pura acción a pesar del lento inicio, me gustaría que mis peleas se volvieran épicas como las de Amano, pero ya veremos, se los dejaré a su criterio, espero les agrade el episodio de esta semana y si es la primera vez que leen este fic, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad_

Namimori

-¿Mujer?- dijo Gokudera al teléfono –¿Hayato-kun?- contestaron del otro lado de la línea mientras Haru disimulaba un bostezo -¡Prepárate nos vamos a Italia!- el peliplata gritó emocionado –¡Hahi!, ¡¿Italia?!, Hayato, ya es muy tarde, no estoy para tus bromitas, dijiste que no tenías dinero a quien pretendes engañar- con eso colgó el teléfono -¡ESTÚPIDA MUJER COMO PUDO HABERME COLGADO!- Los gritos se escuchaban hasta la habitación de Tsuna. –Pff, al menos podre ver a mamá y quizá el viaje con Kyoko-chan no sea tan malo, pero algo me sigue incomodando- Pensaba Tsunayoshi mientras arreglaba sus maletas.

Al día siguiente tomaron el Jet Vongola, su vuelo arribo como se esperaba a las 00:00 del 18 de Junio. Al llegar a Namimimori alcanzaron a distinguir a Bianchi y a Fuuta esperándolos, -¡Tsuna-nii! Por aquí- gritó el joven castaño moviendo sus brazos, -¡Fuuta!- gritó Tsuna emocionado, esperaron el equipaje y salieron del aeropuerto, Bianchi dejó a Kyoko y a Yamamamoto en sus casas y regresaron a casa de Tsuna, todos estaban cansados. Después del ataque de los Vendice a la casa de los Sawada Vongola pagó una remodelación completa haciéndola varias veces más grande, sin embargo, la nostalgia no se hizo esperar cuando Tsuna entro a su cuarto dio un bostezo se lanzó a su cama y fue recibido por una patada de Reborn que se había acostado antes que él – Se un buen anfitrión y duerme en el piso- dijo el hitman y volvió a dormir con sus característicos ojos abiertos y la burbuja saliendo de su nariz -¡Reborn!- reclamó Tsuna pero, no tuvo más remedio que dormir en el piso.

-¡Tsu-kun a desayunar!- la dulce voz de su madre lo despertó, bajo las escaleras con cierta nostalgia a pesar del cambio físico de su casa, se encontraban todos ahí, su madre que a pesar del tiempo se seguía viendo igual de alegre y joven que siempre; I-pin su cabello había crecido bastante parecía un versión pequeña de su "yo" de 15 años; por otro lado estaba Lambo ya no usaba su típico traje de vaca y su afro había quedado en el pasado hace unos dos años, un poco más alto de lo que era Fuuta a esa edad, su apariencia se acercaba a su "yo" de 15 años pero su personalidad seguía siendo la de la estúpida vaca que todos conocemos; Fuuta el mismo de siempre sólo más alto; Bianchi nunca cambia. A fuera en el patio se encontraban Gyuudon, Uri y Natsu. Tsuna abrazó a su madre y se sentó a desayunar unos deliciosos hot-cakes a punto de dar la primera mordida, Uri salió despavorido del jardín dando un salto justo a la cara de Tsuna -¡AAAAAAH!- gritó el castaño mientras Gokudera trataba de quitar el gato de la cara de su jefe -¡Uri suelta al Décimo!- Uri reaccionó al agarre de Gokudera y se lanzó contra su cabeza -¡Jajajaja Estupidera no sabe controlar a su pequeño y estúpido gato jajaja!- Rió Lambo al contemplar la escena y después Uri araño su cara, en eso entró el pequeño Leon del Cielo con un rastro de orina tras sus pisadas y una cara de espanto, luego escucharon un estruendo seguido de un mugido Gyuudon atravesó la pared y salió corriendo embistiendo todo a su paso, -Que esperas Lambo conviértelo de nuevo en tu vongola gear- gritó Tsuna algo asustado -¡Gupyah Gyuudon está muy lejos y usó sus propias flamas para salir!- dijo Lambo algo asustado –Vaca estúpida controla a tu mascota- recriminó Gokudera mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza, -no hay tiempo- dijo Tsuna mientras metía una mano a la bolsa de su pantalón, su cara se puso pálida –mierda las píldoras están en el otro pantalón- al decir esto Reborn convirtió a León en pistola y le apunto a Tsuna -¡No Reborn, hoy no, por favor, Reborn déjame ir por las píldoras- decía un desesperado Tsuna, Reborn sonrió –Es hora de morir- y disparó. Tsuna cayó al piso y unos segundos después… –¡Reborn!- salto destrozando toda su ropa quedando en calzoncillos y con una llama del cielo saliendo de su frente –¡Detendré a Gyuudon como si fuera a morir!- el hombre en calzoncillos corrió a detener al toro que había salido de control.

Tsuna alcanzó a Gyuudon y lo tomó por los cuernos intentaba derribarlo doblando sus cuernos pero Gyuudon usaba su llama de trueno para fortalecerlos, Tsuna aferro sus pies al suelo pero la embestida de Gyuudon era indetenible y luego, pasaron diez minutos desde su "muerte" la llama del cielo se consumió y las llamas de trueno empezaron a quemar sus manos, lo recorrió por unos metros y alcanzo a distinguir que lo iba llevar contra un muro, cerró los ojos para esperar el impacto… a unos segundos del impacto una sombra salió disparada y divisó como unos tonfas golpeaban en la cabeza y dejaban inconsciente al toro del trueno –Aquel que se atreva a perturbar la paz de Namimori, será mordido hasta la muerte- un muchacho de cabellera negra con el uniforme de la academia de policías apareció en posición de ataque mostrando sus tonfas -¡H-Hibari-san!- dijo un sorprendido Tsuna –Herbívoro, solo te gusta venir a Namimori a causar problemas- contesto el guardián de la nube, Tsuna sonrió mientras rascaba su nuca –Nos vemos en el aeropuerto, el niño me prometió pelear con él si iba unos días a Italia- Tsuna abrió los ojos sorprendido se puso de pie y Hibari lo amenazó poniendo un tonfa en su mentón –Corre y ponte algo de ropa o te morderé hasta la muerte- Tsuna trago saliva, Gyuudon recupero su forma de casco, lo tomó y salió corriendo –Hibari no ha cambiado en nada- pensó mientras corría a su casa.

-Décimo tiene que ver esto- dijo Gokudera al ver entrar a Tsuna, el patio estaba lleno de flamas de tormenta -Creo que algo atacó a nuestras amigos y eso fue lo que hizo que Uri y Gyuudon se volvieran locos- termino de decir el peliplateado –Tiene sentido, por eso Natsu estaba asustado, si no estoy en modo hyper difícilmente sabe que hacer- complemento el castaño, -Pero ¿quién?- dijo Reborn después de un rato de silencio. El misterioso ataque quedo ahí, pocas familias conocían de las flamas y menos de la mitad de esas sabía cómo usarlas y entre esas todos eran aliados, sin embargo había algo extraño en esas flamas, a pesar de que Yamamoto uso las flamas de la lluvia tardaron mucho en apagarse, Reborn mostro curiosidad y molestia sobre esas llamas.

Al día siguiente todos fueron al aeropuerto a esperar a Gianini, cuando llegó Haru, - ¡Hahi! Tsuna-san ¿qué le sucedió a sus manos?- preguntó una preocupada Haru al ver que ambas manos estaban vendadas –Sólo me lastime entrenando con Reborn- el castaño puso una sonrisa forzada –te decidiste a venir Haru-chan me tenías preocupada- dijo Kyoko cambiando el tema –Haru no iba a venir, Haru pensó que era una cruel broma de Hayato-kun, porque le había dicho que se había quedado sin dinero para venir a Namimori, pero ayer Yamamoto-san fue a disculparse con Haru por haber metido en esa situación a Hayato-desu- contestó Haru, -¿Esa situación?- preguntó un curioso Tsuna, -Sucede que-, -Callate mujer, el décimo no debe saber sobre "eso"- la interrumpió abruptamente Gokudera , Yamamoto comenzó a reír. Nana cuidaba a los niños, Iemitsu, le dijo que estaban por terminar la excavación de un pozo en Italia y que su jefe la invitó a unas vacaciones ya que estaban ahí. Hibari observaba a todos alejado de la "estúpida manada de herbívoros" con Hibird en su hombro. Después de un rato apareció Gianini por una de las puertas exclusivas para los pilotos y les dio a todos los pases para abordar el avión privado.

_AN: hasta aquí el episodio, si les gusto o si no les gusto no olviden dejar una review, gracias por su tiempo _


	4. Objetivo 3 Resolución y Respuesta

_**Katekyo Hitaman Reborn! Y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano, este fic es de mi autoría y lo escribo por pura diversión y sin ánimos de lucro. Al fin pude actualizar, lo siento prometo ser más constante, disfruten de su lectura. Me tarde porque leí todo KHR! Desde el principio para así darles más calidad y no equivocarme e inventarme cosas de la nada, eso no quiere decir que no saque mis teorías, una advertencia, el fic es 100% del manga, así que sucesos exclusivos del anime nunca ocurrieron en este universo, disfruten de la lectura**_

_OBJETIVO 3: Resolución y Respuesta_

-Fallé, cuando entré, en el patio trasero estaban el Leone di cieli, el gatto tempesta y el bufalo fulmine, el león sitió mi presencia a pesar del camuflaje óptico, pero se asusto y no me ataco, sin embargo no tuve la misma suerte con el gato, rompió el generador de invisibilidad, pero sus llamas de tempesta no eran nada comparadas con las mías, lo pateé y salió despavorido, pero ese toro, me rompió tres costillas en dos segundos, pude contraatacar y perdió el control atacando a los Vongola, pero ya no estaba en condiciones de cumplir la misión- terminó el reporte el misterioso hombre.

-Tsk, no esperaba que sus mascotas estuvieran libres, ¿los seguiste?- una ronca voz continuó del otro lado del teléfono.

-Sí, sin embargo, los acabo de perder, el mecánico y constructor de armas Gianini vino por ellos en el aeropuerto intenté seguirlos pero sin mi traje de camuflaje la seguridad me detuvo- concluyó el hombre de ojos grises

-Está bien, era mejor que no llamaras la atención matándolos, además ya sé a dónde se dirigen, toma el próximo vuelo a casa, tenemos que planear bien este asalto- respondió el hombre de el otro lado de la línea

-entendido, padrino- el misterioso hombre se dirigió a la salida del aeropuerto.

Gianini había preparado muy bien el avión, podría compararse con la sala de un penhouse de cualquier hotel de lujo, además una habitación privada para Hibari con detalles que sabía que le agradarían, gracias al diseño de la fundación y para que Nana no sospechara 2 de las asesinas y guardaespaldas de más confianza de Iemitsu hacían de azafatas. -No es asombroso que el jefe de tu papá pagará todo esto Tsu-kun-

-Sí mamá, no puedo creerlo y además que Reborn ganará un viaje todo pagado en el mismo vuelo sí que fue suerte- Fingía un preocupado Tsuna para despistar a su madre.

Subieron al avión y empezó el largo viaje. Gianini puso la película de Rápido y Furioso 6 en la televisión del avión, todos disfrutaban de la película mientras comían de la botana que les traían las azafatas. Luego de varias horas de vuelo se quedaron dormidos.

Tsuna volteó por la ventana después de un viaje de varias horas, por fin habían llegado a Italia, Todos seguían dormidos a excepción de Reborn y Fon que parecían muy concentrados en su plática.

–Parece que no son un rival cualquiera- dijo Fon después de sorber un poco de té

-Sí, esa flama era extraña, no sé qué clase de enemigo es al que nos enfrentaremos- respondió Reborn, -¿Qué tal el entrenamiento de la vaca estúpida e I-pin?- continuó Reborn tratando de dejar el otro tema para después

-I-pin a crecido bastante, ha sabido balancear la escuela y los entrenamientos hasta ahora no parece que desee dejar de ser una asesina y Lambo- Fon suspiro – Lambo tiene un muy gran potencial incluso para las artes marciales, pero no tiene disciplina, se ha fortalecido tanto en su eletricco cuoio como en el poder de sus llamas, pero no sé cuál sea su verdadera resolución- terminó de explicar el exarcobaleno de la tormenta

-Pff, espero que esa estúpida vaca no me decepcione-.

Mientras tanto Tsuna seguía pensando en el ataque de ayer y esas extrañas flamas, eran atributo tormenta con una pureza como nunca había visto, pero se sentía otro poder oculto en ellas, quizá ese era el mal presentimiento que tenía sobre venir a Italia volvió a recostar su cabeza, pero antes de cerrar los ojos, la voz de Gianini anunciando el aterrizaje y lo despertó.

Al bajar un inconfundible grito los recibió -¡Sawada, Kyoko por aquí!- el inconfundible grito de su hermano llego a sus oídos, después de 2 años de no verlos las lagrimas fueron incontenibles, Kyoko se lanzó en un abrazo a su hermano -¡Onii-chan!-.

En el aeropuerto los estaban esperando Ryohei, Hana y Basil, -¿Cuánto tiempo Hana-chan?- Kyoko sonrió y dio un gran abrazo a su mejor amiga

–Buenas tardes Sawada-dono- Saludo Basil con formalidad a Tsuna

-Hola Basil-kun- Dijo Tsuna dándole un apretón de manos a Basil

Entre abrazos y saludos, paso un rato, -¡Hahi!, ¿Y Hibari-san?- preguntó una preocupada Haru al notar que el guardián de la nube había desaparecido

-una limusina lo acaba de llevar al Hotel, decidió adelantársenos- respondió Gianini tratando de no revelar a la señora Sawada a donde se dirigían realmente. –Acompáñenme por favor su vehículo los espera - terminó de decir el ingeniero y los llevo a la salida del edificio, tres limusinas los esperaban en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

Luego de 20min en el auto llegaron a la mansión Vongola de Milán -¡Es enorme!- dijeron todos a excepción de Gokudera y Reborn que ya conocían está cede

–niños-, replicó Reborn al escuchar su expresión.

-¡Nana amor!- una inconfundible voz para la madre de Tsuna se escuchó

-¡Papá!- Lambo e I-pin gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras Nana corría para abrazar a su marido. –Cariño te extrañe- dijo Nana al ver a su marido, se abrazaron por un momento y luego vio a Tsuna a los ojos, por una u otra cosa en estos 5 años no se habían visto ni siquiera en las graduaciones de Tsuna, el décimo jefe correspondió a la mirada con cierta frialdad, pero fue a saludar a su padre para no lastimar a su madre.

-Hola papá- Dijo forzando una sonrisa y recibiendo el abrazo de su padre

-¡Oy! Tsuna ¿Qué tal la uni?- Dijo Iemitsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Bien, mmm voy a subir el equipaje, nos vemos luego- Dijo Tsuna, soltándose del agarre de su padre y corriendo a las limusinas que había cargado con el equipaje.

-Sawada-sama no se preocupe por el equipaje nosotros nos haremos cargo de subirlo a sus respectivas habitaciones- dijo quien parecía ser el líder de la servidumbre

-Muchas gracias- Tsuna se dio vuelta y ahí estaba Reborn.

-Vamos Dame-Tsuna el Noveno te está esperando- Dijo Reborn poniéndose al lado de Tsuna

-Vamos- Tsuna simplemente trago saliva

Tsuna y Reborn entraron en la mansión, mientras los demás eran guiados a sus habitaciones por los mayordomos. Tsuna y su tutor entraron en un elevador y subieron a la planta más alta una gran puerta fue visible al bajar del ascensor

-Buenas tardes, usted debe ser Sawada-sama- Dijo una mujer que los recibió al bajar del elevador.

-Ciaossu, Griselda- dio su típico saludo el de patillas rizadas.

-Buenas tarde Reborn-sama- contesto Griselda

-Tsuna ella es la secretaria personal del Noveno, no fue la vez pasada a la ceremonia de sucesión, porque estaba en misión de espionaje- Complemento el pequeño.

- Mucho gusto Griselda-san- Tsuna inclinó su cabeza.

-El placer es mío Tsunayoshi-sama, adelante, Nono lo espera- Griselda abrió la puerta e hizo un ademan señalando que pasaran.

Dentro de la gran habitación estaba el Noveno, recibió a Tsuna con su cálida sonrisa, durante estos cinco años su salud había mejorado, sin embargo, en su rostro se notaba el cansancio que el tiempo había acarreado.

-Tsunayoshi-kun bienvenido, gracias por aceptar la invitación, vamos siéntate- dijo el actual jefe señalando una pequeña sala que estaba en su despacho, ambos se sentaron.

-Yo soy quien debería agradecer la invitación, mmm etto, Reborn dijo que quería hablar conmigo- dijo el nombrado décimo vongola, con la cabeza concentrada en su rodillas.

-Tsuna, creo que sabes porque te he llamado- dijo Timoteo en un tono serio, Tsuna simplemente asintió con la cabeza. –Entonces, quiero conocer tu respuesta, ¿Qué has pensado sobre convertirte en el Décimo Jefe?

Tsuna tragó saliva pero hablo sin titubear,-Desde que Reborn entro a mi vida con esa loca idea de ser jefe de la mafia, tuve miedo, yo simplemente deseaba una vida normal, pero poco a poco los problemas a los que nos enfrentamos me hicieron reflexionar las cosas, contra Mokuro aprendí lo cruel que puede ser la mafia y que muchas veces las personas no son lo que aparentan. En el conflicto de los anillos, después de sufrir bullying durante varios años, por fin sentí que no estaba solo, fue la primera vez que los guardianes se reunieron. Contra Byakuran aprendí la importancia de proteger los anillos y que no sólo las personas que van al campo de batalla están conmigo, además del dolor de perder a alguien. Cuando conocí a Enma-kun, dijo algo muy importante, dijo que abusaba del poder de la mafia cuando me convenía y que me desentendía a la hora de la responsabilidad, era verdad había estado siendo egoísta. En la pelea contra Daemon, entendí la importancia de que Vongola se mantenga fuerte. Y en las batallas representativas, pude asimilar la importancia de los lazos que había creado hasta entonces y como en realidad somos una Famiglia, sin embargo, sigo teniendo mucho miedo- Tsuna tomó un poco de aire y Reborn simplemente oculto sus ojos bajo su sombrero y el Noveno se limitaba a escuchar con atención.

-Sin embargo, ese miedo es insignificante, comparado con el miedo de nunca haber conocido a Reborn, el miedo de volver a estar en soledad, esa soledad de la que Vongola me saco y si la forma de agradecer a Vongola, es convertirme en Vongola Decimo, mi Última Voluntad me dice que acepte- Tsuna terminó su discurso ante los ojos de asombro y felicidad del Noveno y la pícara sonrisa de Reborn.

-Te dije que aceptaría esta vez- complemento el pequeño asesino.

-Tenías razón, entonces mañana por la noche dará inició la ceremonia de sucesión- habló Timoteo

-¿Mañana? ¿Podrán juntar tan pronto a las familias aliadas?- dijo Tsuna algo asustado.

-Reborn me aseguro que esta vez aceptarías, las familias ya vienen para acá- Contestó el Noveno ante la duda del futuro Décimo Vongola

La cara de incredulidad de Tsuna era épica, -Mandamos las invitaciones para mañana desde hace unos meses- Complemento Reborn la respuesta del Timoteo.

-Pero sin el Pecado ¿Qué se hace en la ceremonia?- un dubitativo Tsuna preguntó

-Con el tiempo lo sabrás Tsuna idiota, el noveno necesita descansar, vámonos – dijo Reborn dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Hasta luego- Dijo Tsuna dando un apretón de manos al Nono.

Ya en el elevador, Reborn rompió el silencio que se estaba tornando incomodo, -Has madurado Tsuna-,

-Gracias- dijo mientras rascaba su cabeza

-Pero, sonaste como un presumido- Dijo esto mientras aplicaba una llave de Sumisión a Tsuna.

_**Hasta aquí el episodio, lo siento mucho, me tarde demasiado, pero estoy en finales de la Uni y ustedes saben, el próximo episodio anexare un especial, espero que les guste, espero no tardarme más de dos semanas en esto, muchísimas gracias por los follows, favorite y sus review en verdad me motivan mucho para seguir con esto. Recuerden que cualquier crítica tanto constructiva como destructiva se agradece. Nos leemos luego **_


	5. Objetivo 4 Reunion

_**NA: Otro episodio, tuve un bloqueo XD, muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews, gracias por notar el error cuando llame a Hibari guardián de la tormenta.**_

_**Kuroneko: Lo de Collonelo ya mero lo menciono.**_

_**A todos gracias por la sugerencia de separar los diálogos espero ahora sea más entendible **_

Objetivo 4: Reunión

Al bajar del elevador estaban todos esperando a Tsuna y a Reborn. -¡Hey Tsuna!- una voz conocida venía de la puerta.

-¡Dino!- Un alegre Vongola se dirigió a saludar a la cabeza de los Cavallone.

-Vine a invitarlos a uno de los restaurantes de mi familia queda muy cerca de aquí- Dijo el bronco.

-No sé que opinen los chicos, a mí me parece bien- El castaño respondió.

-Me parece genial, la última vez que vine la comida era deliciosa- Dijo la lluvia.

-¡Hahi! ¿Dino-san tiene un restaurante?- Preguntó la morena con curiosidad.

- Así es Haru, es un pequeño negocio familiar- Contesto el rubio.

-Tsk, presumido- complemento Gokudera.

-Creo que está decidido vayamos a comer ¡AL EXTREMO!- Finalizó el Guardián del Sol.

-No nos acompañas ¿Kyoya?- Dijo Dino al notar la presencia de su aprendiz

-pff como si me gustará alimentarme en manada- Contesto la Nube desde las escaleras del segundo piso.

Un Ferrari en rojo y dos Lamborghini en amarillo los esperaban a fuera, -Entonces, creo que Tsuna y Kyoko vienen conmigo en el Ferrari, Gokudera y Haru pueden llevar a I-pin y a Lambo en uno auto y Hana, Ryohei y Yamamoto pueden usar el otro- dijo Dino ante la cara de asombro de los más jóvenes al ver tales autos de colección.

Gokudera interrumpió el silencio, -¡¿Por qué demonios tiene que ir la Vaca Estúpida y más importante por qué jodidos soy yo el que tiene que llevarlo?!-

-Tranquilo Gokudera-kun, Lambo-chan se comportará en el auto- Dijo Haru tomando la mano de los más pequeños y dirigiéndose a uno de los Lamborghini. Gokudera se limitó a gruñir y arrebatar las llaves de la mano de Dino.

-Dino-san enserio no hay problema con que vaya Lambo- Dijo un Tsuna algo sorprendido por la invitación del bobino.

-Sí no es ningún problema, de hecho Reborn quería que fueran todos- Respondió arrojando las llaves a Takeshi. –¡Vamos Tsuna!-Dijo Yamamoto

Después de un pequeño recorrido llegaron al restaurante, un edificio con un estilo clásico una entrada adornada por arcos que eran revestidos por enredaderas, por dentro una pequeña fuente al centro rodeada de mesas iluminadas por un gran candelabro en el techo.

Al entrar, poco a poco una silueta familiar para Tsuna, -Mukuro- un leve susurro fue expulsado por la boca de Tsuna al reconocer la silueta de la Niebla.

–Kufufufu, esperaba verte en el castillo Tsunayoshi-kun- La cínica sonrisa de Mokuro se dibujo en su rostro. En una de las mesas del restaurante Cavallone, se encontraban los guardianes de la Niebla junto todo el grupo de Kokuyo. Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, cuando los ojos de los jefes de ambos grupos hicieron contacto visual. Tsuna no sabía nada de ellos desde que había terminado la preparatoria, había muchos historias sobre desde ataques a jefes de la mafia, y a pesar del trabajo de la CEDEF nunca había una pista o rastro que seguir en después de las masacres parecía que no había pasado nada, el pasado de Mukuro y su odio a la mafia lo convertían en el principal sospechoso. A pesar de todo Tsuna creía en su guardián, pero la presión de ser su "líder", además de la mirada y presión que Vongola ponía en él, lo hacían titubear.

-¡Chrome-Chan!- exclamó Haru, destruyendo el suspenso y sacando a ambos lados de sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, la aludida no respondió se notaba diferente, más pálida, un semblante de tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro. Tsuna notó que la expresión de Chrome no reflejaba nada bueno y se preocupo, miraba al suelo y su ojo derecho era cubierto por su flequillo. Un recuerdo pasó por su mente.

_**Flash back**_

-¿Crees qué puedas hacer algo?- un dubitativo Tsuna preguntaba a un pequeño científico

-Podrás llamarme de muchas formas, pero no soy un mal agradecido y mucho menos alguien que rompe a su palabra- Dijo el bebé de cabellos verdes.

-Pero ¿qué vas hacer?- la duda no salía del joven Vongola.

-Existe una leyenda sobre Vongola Secondo y una fórmula para la inmortalidad usando llamas, siempre quise investigar ese mito urbano, pero no tenía los recursos- siguió hablando el arcobaleno.

-¡Un Mito, enserio esa es nuestra última esperanza!- Gritó un desesperado Tsuna.

-Calla Dame-Tsuna, eso es más que un mito- dijo Reborn saltando a la cabeza de su aprendiz. -Tsk, Nono te dará lo que necesites, Verde, pero tienes que jurar que esto no saldrá de Vongola- Terminó de hablar Reborn.

-Pero, ¿Qué es eso de que no es sólo un mito?- Tsuna seguía sin entender nada.

-A su tiempo lo sabrás- Con eso Reborn se retiró.

_Meses después…_

-¡Está listo! No merezco ser llamado menos que la reencarnación de Da Vinci- Dijo Verde con una cara de soberbia egocentrismo.

-¿Una píldora eso es todo?- Dijo un estupefacto Tsuna.

-¿Quién quiere ser el primero?- Dijo Verde sin darle importancia al lo que Tsuna había dicho.

- No aguanto a estas escorias- Xanxus se paró y arrebato de golpe una de las píldoras en la mano de Verde. Xanxus golpeó en el estomagó a Squalo e hizo que la tragará.

-¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!- El típico gritó de Squalo fue sustituido por uno desgarrador de dolor -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¿Qué demonios es esto?- Gritó mientras una flama del cielo salía de su pecho a la altura que la cadena de Jagger lo había atravesado. Después de unos segundos.

–¡Mi ilusión fue sustituida a la perfección!- una impresionada Mammon confirmó que la píldora funcionaba. Así todos los que habían perdido órganos internos y se mantenían vivos por medio de las ilusiones sustituyeron sus órganos ilusorios por unos reales.

-Toma Chrome, ahora podrás relajarte- Tsuna extendió la mano con la pequeña píldora en ella. Al principio la de cabellera morada dudo un poco pero la tomo. En el fondo sabía que esas ilusiones, ese terrible accidente que le hizo necesitarlas, era lo que la había llevado a conocer a Mukuro-sama y a su Jefe, sería extraño y algo nostálgico ya no tenerlas, pero estaba agradecida. Trago la píldora y de su abdomen empezó a deslumbrar, una gran flama del cielo, al mismo tiempo que su ojo. Después de unos minutos Chrome se puso de pie, pero al liberar el estrés de llevar esa ilusión por algunos días cayó de rodillas, tapo su rostro y comenzó a llorar, lo que más la asombró fue sentir lágrimas en ambas mejillas. Luego sintió una mano acariciando su mejilla limpiando una de sus lágrimas.

–Creo que ya no necesitaras esto- Mukuro retiró el parche del ojo derecho de Chrome y la abrazó. Chrome no hizo más que llorar, era feliz.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

La cara de Chrome, esa paz que vio en ella ese día había desaparecido sólo había tristeza en ese rostro ahora. Pero notó que no era la única Fran estaba igual y a la vez diferente. –Hey Tsuna despierta- escuchó la voz de su tutor, sacudió la cabeza, y miró como su novia y su mejor amiga trataban de acercarse a Chrome eso le dio paz y se sentó. Al sentarse escucho una voz conocida entrando por la puerta, era Kuzakabe, quien traía a Hibari con él, sin embargo se sentaron en una mesa apartada, para suerte de Tsuna Hibari no distinguió bien a Mukuro. Al notar que estaban todos reunidos Tsuna se puso de pie.

Llamó la atención de todos dando unos ligeros golpes a su copa y una vez que tuvo la atención de todos habló, -Gracias a todos por fin Mañana tomaré el cargo de Décimo Vongola de manera oficial- las breves palabras que ni él había creído, resonaron y fueron recibidas por los cínicos aplausos de Mukuro. Sin embargo la emoción en los demás guardianes, claro a excepción de Hibari y la pérdida Chrome, se hizo notar.

Hana que aún seguía sin saber lo de la mafia se preguntaba por qué, alguien tan estúpido como Tsuna tenía la suerte de ser líder de la multinacional donde "trabajaba" Ryohei y a que se refería el niño del sombrero cuando hablaba con lo de guardianes.

_**NA: Espero actualizar pronto, más dudas que aclaraciones, pero confíen en mí cuando les digo que se acerca lo bueno. Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia no olviden dejar una Review que enserio es lo que motiva a seguir esto. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por todas esas cosas que nos alegran a los escritores.**_


	6. Objetivo 5 Fiesta y anuncio

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen **_

Objetivo 5 Fiesta y Anuncio

Kyoko y Haru trataban de animar a Chrome, pero ésta se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos o fingir una sonrisa que pareciera se rompería en cualquier momento. Tsuna se levantó de su asiento, - Oigan chicas, mañana es la gala, no sé si quieran ir de compras por un vestido de noche, así se podrían actualizar con Chrome- sugirió Tsuna a las chicas mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Haru, siempre quiso ir de compras a Milán- Se le iluminaban los ojos a Haru de pensar cuanta ropa de diseñador tendría la oportunidad de probarse y comparar sus diseños por supuesto.

-Está bien para mí, ¿qué hay de ti Chrome-chan?- pregunto con su habitual sonrisa Kyoko

-Conozco buenas tiendas, será como en los viejos tiempos- Dijo Hana refiriéndose a su paso por la preparatoria.

La del pelo morado se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. La cena siguió "normal" con Ken y Gokudera peleando por cualquier cosa, Lambo armando alboroto por lo "lentos" que eran los camareros y Ryohei gritando lo extremadamente deliciosa que era la comida en el restaurante de Dino, después del postre todos retornaron al castillo.

Al llegar al castillo los mayordomos y sirvientas llevaron a sus cuartos al grupo de Mukuro, Tsuna siguió a Mukuro lo vio entrar a su cuarto cuando de repente sintió una mano en su hombro, era el guardián de la niebla, -kufufu sigues cayendo en los trucos más baratos- Tsuna se giró dio un manotazo al brazo de Mukuro y le intentó dar un puñetazo a la cara, pero era otra ilusión.

-Tan predecible como siempre Tsunayoshi-kun- Dijo Mukuro des de la espalda de Tsuna.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Chrome!?- Gritó el capo en desesperación tomando del cuello a su guardián, esta vez no era una ilusión.

- Cumplí lo que pidió y le mostré el mismo infierno, sólo soporto dos caminos, alégrate Fran no pudo ni con uno y está igual- dictaminó la niebla, el cinismo en su voz penetro los oídos de Tsuna quien seguía en shock.

Mukuro le volteó la cara y dijo en una voz apenas audible – Todo es tu culpa, sólo quiere volverse más fuerte por ti- Tsuna soltó el agarre le dio la espalda a Mukuro y se retiró a su cuarto, las palabras de Mukuro lo hacían pensar, entendía por qué Chrome actuaba así, no quería mostrar su ojo porque notarían los números y quien sabe que terrible infierno vería, Tsuna sobo sus cienes y al entrar a su cuarto se lanzó sobre una almohada y gritó, después de unas horas se quedó dormido.

-¡Hay Tsuna que esperas tienes visita!- El despertador favorito de Tsuna, una patada en la cabeza y los gritos de su tutor, por suerte se había quedado dormido en la ropa de ayer, bajo y su expresión cambió un poco al encontrarse con su mejor amigo -¡Enma, chicos!- toda la familia Simon y Skull, quien había conseguido que la familia Calcassa se aliara a los Simon, estaba en la puerta junto los guardianes Vongola y el grupo de Kokuyo.

-Felicidades Tsuna- Dijo el décimo Simon estrechando la mano del Vogola. –No esperaba que nos volvieran a invitar desde lo que paso la última vez- continuó el pelirojo rascando su nuca.

-No te preocupes, siempre serás bienvenido- dijo Tsuna

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la familia Gesso y los Giglio Nero entraron – ¡Uni, Byakuran! – Tsuna fue a saludar. –El vuelo de Irie y Spanner llegará más tarde, Tsunayoshi-kun- dijo Byakuran anticipando la pregunta de Tsuna.

El resto del día pasó rápido, un desayuno con las familias invitadas que habían llegado desde temprano, las chicas junto con Uni y la madre de Tsuna se fueron de compras, al parecer Iemitsu le había dicho a Nana que era un tipo de evento del hotel y que necesitaría verse elegante. El resto del día para Tsuna fue supervisar junto con el noveno que todo estuviera listo y los guardianes ayudaban a la servidumbre con lo que fuera necesario con el apoyo de los Simon y el grupo de Kokuyo.

-Ey Tsuna ¿has practicado?- dijo Reborn a su alumno.

-¿Qué?- respondió confundido Tsuna.

-Italiano por supuesto- contesto el Hitman a lo que Tsuna tragó saliva.

-El chip no ha sido removido, recuerda que si pronuncias mal una palabra recibirás una descarga, por favor no hagas el ridículo ante los jefes aliados- Dijo Reborn alejándose poco a poco

-¡Me habías dicho que ya lo habías sacado de mi boca, además todos hablan japonés!- Dijo Tsuna

-El Noveno lo hizo por ti con los sirvientes, pero no todos los jefes hablan japonés, así que deja de lloriquear y no hagas el ridículo- Reborn se retiró.

La noche llegó y la gala como estaba planeada recibió a las familias más grandes de la mafia, una gala tranquila como fiesta de alta sociedad, con música clásica de fondo con uno de los mejores pianistas conocidos en Europa.

De las escaleras bajaron, después de algunas horas de preparación las chicas, Haru vestía un elegante vestido largo en negro con algunos detalles en rojo, ajustado en la cintura y un ligero escote que así relucir sus encantos, por su parte Kyoko usaba un vestido azul marino con algunos detalles en plata escotado por la espalda y con una abertura del lado de su pierna derecha. Hana usaba un traje rojo muy similar al de Kyoko pero un poco más escotado del frente. Uni tenía que usar el uniforme tradicional de jefa de familia, pero por otro lado una hermosa Chrome se dio a relucir en un traje negro con un enorme moño morado oscuro en su espalda, se mostraba un poco más tranquila. Gokudera y Tsuna estaban con la boca abierta, por su parte tenían que usar el uniforme del guardián traje negro con camisa con el color respectivo de su llama.

Toda la mafia estaba ahí, incluso Xansus se digno a mostrarse con toda Varia.

-¿Tú eres Yamamoto Takeshi?- una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera blanca preguntó a la lluvia.

- Sí mucho gusto, me pareces familiar- contesto el beisbolista, la mujer se limitó a tomarlo de la corbata y llevarlo al jardín. Platicaron durante un buen rato, sobre béisbol, que estudiaban, pláticas sin sentido y luego - ¿Y cómo te convertiste en guardián de la lluvia?-.

Yamamoto empezó a contar como Tsuna lo salvó del suicidio y como al principio pensaba que todo era un juego hasta que Mukuro atacó Namimori y de como recibió el anillo tiempo después y su batalla contra Squalo, en esa parte la joven se aproximo a su rostro y cuando sus labios estaban a milímetros de distancia el resonar de dos espadas chocando resonó.

-Ya veo, no eres tan malo después de todo- dijo la extraña mujer que sostenía una katana corta

-Ahora me dirás ¿quién eres?- el rostro de Yamamoto mostraba seriedad Vongola podría estar en peligro.

-Sentiste mi instinto asesino segundos antes de mi ataque ahora veo el interés de mi hermano- continuó la mujer de ojos verdes.

-¿Hermano?, ¿quién eres?- Yamamoto seguía en calma pero quería su respuesta.

-Suparbi Lissandra, hermana menor de Squalo- al fin reveló su identidad.

-¡¿DE SQUALO?!- Takeshi se mostró sorprendido, pero como no pudo notar el parecido al principio

-Luego nos vemos, guapo- Beso la mejilla de Yamamoto y se retiró, la lluvia intentó perseguirla pero desapareció entre la multitud.

La fiesta llegó a su climax y después de que seguridad confirmará que la señora Sawada estaba fuera del alcance de las bocinas el Noveno comenzó su discurso.

-Gracias a todos por venir, esta claro el motivo de la fiesta, Vongola es tan fuerte como su cabeza se lo permite, sin embargo, ahora estoy viejo y no creo que pueda seguir cumpliendo mi deber tanto con Vongola, como con todos nuestros aliados, quiero agradecer a todo los que me han acompañado en las buenas y las malas durante mi tiempo como cabeza, no tengo palabras, espero como me apoyaron a mí apoyen a mi sucesor el joven Sawada Tsunayoshi – Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar – es tu turno Marco- con eso un hombre tomo el micrófono y empezó a hablar.

-Como saben una de las más grandes tradiciones de Vongola en la ceremonia de sucesión es la entrega del pecado, sin embargo, conocemos la historia y lo daremos por hecho- dijo el presentador

-¡Esperen, los Simon traemos algo!- un pequeño frasco idéntico al pecado original fue entregado al Noveno –Sé que no es la sangre de la primera familia, pero hay algo de ella en nosotros, además tenga por seguro que tiene la voluntad de nuestra primera familia-.

Entonces el Noveno aceptó el regalo y como la ceremonia dictaba se lo entregó a Tsuna. El salón entero estalló en aplausos. –Ahora la última fase de la ceremonia, la "Herencia del Guardián", la última batalla que Tsunayoshi antes de ser nombrado bajo el título de Vongla Decimo, por favor acompáñenme- el presentador abrió las puertas del jardín trasero.

Después de unos minutos de caminata una la sombra de una enorme estructura se alcanzó a diferenciar. -¡Les presento la más grande obra arquitectónica en la historia de Vongola el lugar donde la próxima semana la ceremonia continuará! ¡EL GRAN COLISEO VONGOLA!- con estas palabras unas lámparas comenzaron a encenderse mostrando una réplica casi idéntica al coliseo romano con el emblema de Vongola en la entrada principal y otros detalles.

-La ceremonia, consiste en el enfrentamiento de los guardianes del Decimo contra los del Noveno, el contexto histórico es conocido por cada familia aliada, si los guardianes consiguen 3 victorias mostraran su valía en el mundo de la Mafia y darán el derecho de su Jefe a enfrentar su última pelea como candidato, "La Grande Lotta dal Cielo", donde se enfrentara al Noveno por el título como legítimo Capo, el orden será el mismo que el del conflicto por los anillos, Sereno, Fulmini, Tempesta, Piogga, Nebbia y Nuvola, si ustedes pierden esta batalla, el otro candidato es decir Xanxus tendrá el derecho legítimo a una revancha. Ya se mencionó la primera pelea de mañana será la del Sol Brow Nie Jr. Contra Ryohei Sasagawa, los boletos para la batalla de mañana y la mesa de apuestas estará a cargo como siempre de la familia Scommettere, gracias por acompañarnos- Marco terminó de hablar y después de aplausos los invitados se fueron retirando.

Ahora Tsuna entendía su mal presentimiento, tendría que luchar otra vez, había entenado duro los últimos años, pero sus guardianes ¿también?

_**NA: disculpen la tardanza (si lo continúan siguiendo), espero les haya gustado me costo trabajo concentrarme además que le eche mano a mi otro fic Dimensions, si alguien lo quiere leer también se los agradecería, cualquier review, follow o favorite muchas gracias **_


End file.
